Strife! Official Wiki
Strife! Official Wikia: Rules and Guidelines Please read and follow these rules below before entering our wikia. Strife.jpg Contributing to the Wikia *'Do not commit vandalism on our unprotected pages in the wikia.' This includes deleting information from a page, spamming unnecessary content, or posting a dangerous, inappropriate, or irrelevant link. Visitors will need information about Strife!, so we need the pages as informative as possible. Any vandalism will be reverted to its original version as soon as possible. *'Do not create redundant pages.' In other words, please do not create unnecessary pages (basically anything that doesn't relate to Strife!) unless an admin or moderator grants you permission to do so. A redesign of a page you do not have access to is allowed, however. *'Do not upload any inappropriate content.' In other words, do not download irrelevant pictures or videos to the Strife! wikia. This includes pornography, violence suited for adults, drugs, etc. However, comedic videos (only on YouTube) are allowed to be posted or linked to. *'Do not repost deleted content.' Remember, any page or thread that has been deleted has violated at least one of the rules of the Strife! Wikia or to prevent arguments. If one of your threads from the forum has been deleted, understand it's for a good reason. *'Please use the Classic Editor for editing.' This isn't a rule you have to follow, but it's always encouraged. Using the Classic Editor makes editing more easier to add content. *'Please log in before making any edits to the wikia.' If you need to edit a page, please create an account so you can identify yourself. Remember, you must be thirteen years old to create a wikia account, otherwise you will break the Wikia's Terms and Services. *'Pictures/gifs on class information pages must use the Kactus Man model. '''This is mainly to keep the wikia uniform and to not detract from the information itself. ---- Expected Behavior *'Do not feed the trolls.' Always remember this rule. Trolls just want to bring in attention by breaking the rules and guidelines of the wikia. Do not post anything offensive to the troll or create hatred. Remember to '''revert, block and ignore' when confronting with the troll. *'Do not use profanity and vulgar language.' Offending others is a 'big no' in every wikia. We all need to help each other, because we are a collaboration and a community. *'Do not create arguments (AKA Flame Wars).' Do not create arguments, as it is unnecessary and repetitive, even though you want to be always right. When confronting a forum argument, create a compromise and do not make the situation worse by offending both of them. Otherwise, ignore the argument or delete the thread/replies. *'Respect your fellow Strife! Wikia Contributors, Moderators, and Administrators.' Please respect your friends' opinions and ideas, because we are a team. Disrespecting your friends is futile and pointless, even though you have either more power or knowledge of the game. Also, please respect the highest authority of the Strife! wikia (known as moderators and administrators), such as Sheepp and Robonack. *'Do not create repeated threads/replies.' Even though you want attention, it doesn't mean you have to spam in the forum/page. It's important for the wikia to stay organized, but we do not want repeated replies/threads all over the website's content. Doing so will make your replies deleted. See 'Do not repost deleted content' for more details. *'As always, help each other in accepted tasks.' If someone wants help on adding content on a page or advice on a game, reply to them or help them to do so. ---- Clicking the link below will take you to the Home Page of this wikia, meaning you have read the Rules and Guidelines of the wikia and will accept your consequences if you disobey at least one of the rules. I have read and will promise to abide the rules and guidelines, and I will accept my punishments if I disobey the rules. ---- Category:Browse